


Forever

by MontagueJD



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontagueJD/pseuds/MontagueJD
Summary: Really short, but I had the idea.





	1. Chapter 1

David felt his heart bursting at the sight in front of him. He didn't think he could ever get enough of seeing her in his dress shirts.   
Julia was swaying and humming to a tune on the radio wearing nothing but a pair of socks sagging around her ankles and one of David's dress shirts. Her hand was resting on her swelling belly that was protruding from the shirt she was wearing. 

David never thought when he first met her that she could be so gentle. It was such a striking difference to the way she was a work. So steely and unforgiving. He leaned against the doorway contented that this was his life. That they were having a little one together. She already did so well with Ella and Charlie. 

Julia caught his stare and smiled offering a hand out to him which he gladly took. Julia nestled her head in between his shoulder and neck as his arms slipped around her. They swayed together in the dimly lit living room both thinking they couldn't ask for anything more than this. They had won. They had defeated their demons. This was their life happy and content with new life on the way.   
No, they couldn't ask for anything more.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia had David's hand in a death grip as she screamed. Sweat was rolling down her face disappearing under the hospital gown she was wearing.   
Earlier that day Julia had called David calmly and told him that her water had broken and she was on her way to the hospital with her mother.   
David had driven to the hospital like a mad man and entered the hospital one of the happiest men on earth. That was until he got to Julia's room and was cursed out by a woman in the middle of a contraction.   
"How dare you show up here?!" yelled Julia with tears rolling down her cheeks "You did this to me you bastard!"   
So David having been through this before patiently waited outside until he was called in by a nurse "She's asking for you."   
David crept in slowly "Hey, darling..."  
Julia simply grabbed his hand and screamed.  
An hour later their little girl was delivered crying robustly. David watched his wife's face light up as she held little Beth Budd to her chest. Julia looked up at David with tears in her eyes " She's the most precious thing on this earth." David kissed his newborn daughter then his wife, "You both are." 

A few hours later, Ella and Charlie were led into the quiet room by David to meet their little sister. Ella stared in awe "She's tiny." Julia nodded "Do you want to hold her?" Ella's eyes widened "Yes!"   
Charlie stood a few feet away watching tentatively until Julia held out a hand to him which he took. He peered at his little sister in wonderment as Julia held him close. Ella held her little sister cooing to her.   
David watched his wife, his oldest daughter and his newborn daughter and his son wondering how he was allowed to have such happiness. He was content. He couldn't ask for anything more.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia watched David and her daughter from the doorway. He had little Beth in her high chair feeding her. He did the airplane noises, train noises, he knew all the tricks that Julia was still struggling to learn.   
David said something in a funny voice and she giggled as he tickled her chubby chin.  
Beth Budd resembled the both of them, she had wild brown curls and blue eyes.  
Julia shuddered to think that if David had never been assigned to her as her PPO that this beautiful little human would never have existed. She would never see her husband making funny voices and faces as they both giggled uncontrollably, she would have never had such happiness without either of them. Her heart was bursting with joy at the sight in front of her. She walked into the kitchen "Good morning, my loves." She kissed the top of David's head and then Beth's. "How long were you watching?" Asked David smiling up at her. "Long enough to see you making a fool of yourself," laughed Julia. David pulled her into his lap laughing "Well its time for you to make a fool of yourself then, Home Secretary. Feed your daughter." Julia giggled picking up the spoon and made the airplane noises and the train noises and fed her daughter.   
With the sun shining into the kitchen it was bright and warm and they felt like everything was the way it should be.   
It was all they could want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying this. I know it's super mushy and fluffy but I feel like they deserve it.


	4. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy, cotton candy fluffy. Apologies for not posting in awhile I've been super busy with life. Hope y'all enjoy!!

David watched Julia rocking Beth in the rocking chair. Julia was dozing off while Beth snoozed soundly. Julia's mother had given them. It was quite an old thing passed down first from Julia's great grandmother. The creak it made was comforting and little Beth could not be put down to sleep without first being rocked in that very chair.  
David thought back on how Julia was when she first became a mother, so very unsure of herself unlike she was she was with everything else in her life. Motherhood hadn't come easy to her. She had to learn, but now she did everything a mother should do beautifully and not just for their own child, but for Ella and Charlie as well. She considered them her own.   
David softly walked over to them and scooped Beth up and placed her in her crib while Julia watched bleary eyed. "Mmm David, thank you." David covered Beth with a blanket kissed her head then turned to his wife. He took her hand and helped her up, " Come on, let's get you to bed. " Julia smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips "I love you. Did I ever tell you what a perfect man you are?" David laughed quietly," Yes, though I think I'm far from perfect, love." Julia sighed," Maybe you're not perfect to the world, but to me you are." David beamed at her."Julia what would I do without you?" He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom both trying to not laugh too loud. Both of their hearts bursting with the love they had for each other and their children. They didn't want it any other way.


End file.
